


found

by aaaadashi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After canon timeline, Homecoming, M/M, Oneshot, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaadashi/pseuds/aaaadashi
Summary: After the battle with the Galra has been won, all paladins have returned to earth and reunited with their families, all that is, except for Shiro.





	found

Takashi Shirogane stands at the feet of the black lion, looking frantically around him for the one face he has held onto throughout his time in space. The paladins have landed, the war with the galra is over, and the children who have been lost in space for so long have finally reunited with their families. At the base of the blue lion, stand Allura, Coran and Romelle, surrounded by throngs of curious people, and all of the Alteans that they were able to rescue from Lotor. At the green lion’s feet sit the Holts, holding onto each other for dear life, at last back together as an entire family. At the yellow lion Hunk and an old Samoan woman, his grandmother embrace, the only family each other has left after the war. 

By the red lion, Lance is surrounded by a group of Cuban family, two young children swinging off of his arms. Shiro can tell that Keith wants to be there, with his love, but Keith stands stubbornly next to Shiro at the base of Black. “He will be here Shiro,” Keith insists. “I know he will.” 

“You weren’t there for that last conversation,” Shiro replies tiredly, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “He sounded pretty certain about the fact that I couldn’t count on him when I got back. He probably found someone else.” 

“Shiro,” Keith implores. “You and Adam practically raised me as from the time I entered the Garrison until your split before the mission. All I saw every single day for years was how much that man loved you. I can’t imagine he was able to move on so easily.” 

All Shiro is able to offer in return is a sad smile and a weary shrug, looking back into the crowd to search for the love of his life, a man who may have already moved on to someone else. The day wears on and the tide of people wishing to welcome the paladins back to earth ebbs and flows. All Shiro wants to do is to find a bed and curl up in it, but he is required to be here for this. He is unaware of the proceedings of the day, caught up in a fog. People come and shake his hand, hug him, offer congratulations and condolences. Colleagues, students, teachers, friends, he comprehends none of it. 

He remembers instructing Keith, at some point, to go be with Lance, not taking no for an answer, unable to stand the pity of the younger man, knowing that Keith and Lance need to be together. Keith protests that Lance can wait, that Keith cares for Shiro, that he shouldn’t be left to wait by himself, that they need to be there for eachother. Shiro gently pushes him away, saying that he needs his own space to think, that Keith needs to meet Lance’s family, that this is a homecoming for them all and that Keith needs to enjoy it. 

Once Keith is gone with Lance, Shiro returns to his fog. He shakes so many hands, gives so many embraces, sees so many tears, that he hardly realizes when the day has ended. The sky has grown dark and the last of the people trickle away, back to their own lives, homes, families, fiances. 

Keith and Lance walk over to him, hand in hand, sympathy written all over their faces, the rest of the paladins along with the Alteans follow in their wake. Shiro turns and sits against the black lion, closing his eyes, head in his hands, unable to bear the looks that the others turn on him. He will not be pitied. He sits there for what feels like an eternity, his only comfort the steady magic of Black thrumming through the giant lion behind him. 

Adam. The memory that he held to under torture, in every arena fight, every battle with the paladins, every time he wanted to quit. Adam. His rival, Shiro the best pilot, Adam the smartest in the class. Adam. The only one who reached out when Shiro’s parents died, despite their rivalry. Adam. His best friend. Adam. A relationship built over years of respect. Adam. Stolen kisses in darkened dormitory halls. Adam. A shared graduation. Adam. Teaching together. Adam. An apartment together. Adam. Adopting an orphaned student. Adam. A deadly disease. Adam. The promise of a revolutionary mission. Adam. A ring in a box. Adam. A terrible fight, ring left abandoned in a dark corner. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Ad-

“I can’t do this right now Keith,” Shiro feels a hand on his shoulder, presumably that of his brother. He opens his eyes tiredly, blinking in confusion at the glint of spectacles above him. A sharp intake of breath.

“Adam?”

“Shiro?”

And suddenly he is kneeling in an embrace, hands cupping his face, running through his hair, hovering over the space where his arm was. Tears run down Adam’s face, Shiro uses his hand to gently brush them away, placing his glasses off to the side.

“I thought you’d died in space,” Adam whispers through tears. 

“I thought you’d moved on,” Shiro is crying now too. 

“I could never move on from you,” they are kissing now, full of tears and regret and unspoken promises of love and forgiveness and truth. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola muchachos, 
> 
> I know this is short and not that well developed, but I had to jump right on the Adashi bandwagon. The fact that a popular children's show has been given a canon LGBT character means more to me than I can put into words, and I'm so excited to see what comes up for our beautiful rainbow paladin. 
> 
> For those of you who have read my longer Klance fic, Fins, this is just a heads up that I most likely will not be updating any time soon. Life has come between me and my fan fiction, and I can't really dedicate any time to that work at this point in time. I will update at some point, but the near future is not that time. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your endless support. 
> 
> <3 magnus


End file.
